Diferente
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Había algo diferente en el capitán que nadie lograba identificar entonces inesperadamente lo descubrieron cuando cierta chica de ojos caoba caminaba por ahí... eso era... era ¿un sonrojo?, no eso era imposible...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Yukimura habría ganado el campeonato nacional.

* * *

**Diferente**

Caminaba a paso apresurado quería terminar cuanto antes con la práctica de tenis porque quería un tiempo a solas con ella, sonrió levemente a penas una fracción de segundos no era bueno que alguien viera que el gran Tezuka Kunimitsu sonriera, por supuesto que no podía permitirse eso, en absoluto, sin embargo le estaba molestando que sus compañeros lo examinaran desde hace varios días buscando algo él ya sabía que buscaban pero estaba harto con la situación aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya iba siendo hora de que todo mundo estuviera enterado de que la pequeña Sakuno era su pareja, si definitivamente ya iba siendo tiempo de eso aunque quiza sería la burla pero no le importaba tan solo deseaba quedar en claro que esa chica de cabello caoba era suya y de nadie más.

No sabía como había pasado solo recordaba que la había visto llorando dos días después de que Echizen se había ido no pregunto nada tan solo tomo asiento al lado de ella, no supo porque lo hizo simplemente sintio la necesidad y tomo asiento junto a ella pero entonces ella, ella que era tan tímida, que parecía un tomate maduro cuando se sonrojaba, ella quien era la nieta de la entrenadora se aferro a su brazo derecho por sobre la tela de la chamarra de titular y lloro, grito por todo lo que la estaba ahogando, no pregunto, no era necesario bien sabia que había tenido el valor para declararsele a Echizen pero este... este le dijo que gustaba de Osakada y no de ella, no lloro frente a él tan solo le sonrió. Todo mundo había estado preocupado por la pequeña pero esta demostraba una felicidad que no sentía hasta el se daba cuenta y el descubrirla esa tarde llorando y aún más que ella se aferrara así le demostro que era una persona que se estaba ahogando en su propia _fortaleza_ por esa simple razón tan solo la atrajo un poco y coloco sus manos alrededor de su espalda, la sensación fue cálida y le agrado sobre manera que ella no lo rechazara.

Desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos si podía decirse así y habían pasado ocho meses desde eso entonces ahora eran pareja apenas hace una semana se había confesado y ella le había dado el si, desde ahí era feliz porque en verdad esa chica le gustaba, lo volvía loco con sus besos tímidos, con ese temblar de piernas cuando descendia con cuidado sus manos por sus caderas, era simplemente un ángel y ella no lo notaba pero era mejor así porque el podría enseñarle, de nueva cuenta volvio a sonreir y es que esa pequeña lo hacía lucir diferente y no solo eso estaba diferente porque ultimamente pensaba en ella, sonreía más veces de las que alguna vez sonrió con sus compañeros o en las victorias del equipo, era feliz y es que con Sakuno era diferente y le gustaba demasiado pero al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de miedo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a las canchas de tenis y vio que su equipo estaba reunido en una esquina de la cancha principal no lo habían visto aún así que se acerco - ¡Les digo que Tezuka esta raro! - grito Eiji a todo pulmón haciendo que los titulares lo vieran con cara de cansancio - Eiji tiene razón ultimamente se ve en las nubes - apoyo Oishi lo cual fue extraño entonces noto que sus compañeros en verdad estaban pensando en que estaba diferente - Yo lo he visto diferente parace que no tiene ese aire de seriedad ultimamente - apoyo Fuji con esa sonrisa ladina tan caracteristica de él - Cien vueltas ahora - todo mundo lo miro con miedo pero de inmediato comenzaron con el castigo entonces sonrió internamente los haría sufrir un poco de eso no había ninguna duda, aspiro el aroma del aire y se encontro con el perfume de ella que era delicioso la busco con la vista y la encontro caminando con dirección a él bien en ese caso haría que todo mundo se enterara de su relación con la pequeña Sakuno.

Buscaba a Kunimitsu pues el día de ayer había olvidado su cuaderno de matemáticas y quería entregarselo cuanto antes auqnue sentía una vergüenza tremanda porque no quería que los senpais lo molestaran por su culpa pero ya se encontraba caminando con dirección a las canchas de tenis y entonces lo visualizo sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y camino con la vista agachada tenía miedo aunque eso no era raro en ella, detuvo sus pasos frente a él y este la miro desde arriba entonces alzo un poco los ojos y se encontro con que este estaba un poco sonrojado - ¡Tezuka se sonrojo! - grito Kikumaru-senpai llamando la atención de todos para ver la escena, sintio las miradas de todos sobre ella y se mordio el labio ligeramente.

Había escuchado el grito de Kikumaru y sonrió internamente entonces la vio morderse el labio y no dudo en acercarse a ella hasta apartar sus manos de la libreta y tomarla con una de sus manos entonces coloco la otra en la mejilla de la pequeña Sakuno acerco sus labios a ella y la beso, no le importo demostrar su afecto con los demás presentes porque la amaba demasiado como para acallar sus sentiemientos, devoro sus labios con ansias para después separarse de ella y observar a todos los titulares con la boca abierta y en estado de shock entonces se permitio sonreir sinceramente - Te vere a la salida - la pequeña Sakuno asintió con sus mejillas rojas y salio corriendo de ahí volteo la vista para encontrarse con sus compañeros y los miro con enojo entonces de inmediato comenzaron a correr de nueva cuenta.

Los titulares no daban credito a lo que habían visto pero bueno al menos ya sabían que tenía de diferente el capitán y es que lo diferente en él es que estaba enamorado y no solo eso si no que al parecer era en serio, sonrieron entre ellos al saber que Tezuka podía ser el mismo con la pequeña Sakuno ya mañana los molestarían un poco.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot que salio mientras veía un dorama.**


End file.
